Useless Hero
by Dastiel-lover
Summary: When Dean has no will to go on who will save him from himself? How much more did one soul have to suffer? Castiel has to make a sacrifice to save his human from despair. Now Castiel, Dean, and Sam must find a way to overcome demons, angels, and jealousy.
1. The End or the Begining?

_**Author Note: **_**HIII! I have fallen in love with Dastiel. So I wanted to write my own story. This will have child abuse, sexually and mentally. There will be sex – mostly gay sex! If you don't like don't read. And much swearing. Any flames will be used to burn the holy water keeping angels I don't like away. Please leave reviews! XD**

** Oh, and I don't own Supernatural. If I did Dastiel would so have happened..,**

"Dean sometimes scared himself. For him it was so easy to fall into the role of protector. He had taken care of Sammy before he knew how to ride a bike properly. Even before Sam, he had been taking care of his mother. She was drowning in self-pity. After she became pregnant with Sam she and dad started fighting more than ever before. It was frightening to a small kid like Dean. Though fear never stopped him; He never hesitated to take a hit from his father that was meant for his mother, he never moved away when his mother was drunk and confused him with his father. But, most importantly, he never hated Sam. If anything, his life had made his resolve to protect and love his little brother more. Everything just went from bad to worse when their mom died. Suddenly scarier things than his father were threaten his new baby brother. Dean learned to drown himself in the protective role. He became father, mother, brother, and friend to Sam.

As time went on their father had him traveling with them. He would leave them in a motel and drive off to hunt. It always killed Dean to see his father so revenge ridden. His father also tended to forget to make sure there was enough for the two kids to survive; so Dean turned to stealing. That had ended when Sam found out and didn't talk to him for weeks. After that he found…. Different…. Ways to get money so that he could feed and clothe Sam.

As the years went by Dean noticed something that scared him more than any demon or ghost. Sam was far more independent than Dean could ever be. Dean's single most basic need in life was to please, but his brother was the only one he had close. Everything in him wanted to please his brother. So when he found out that what pleased his brother the most was to escape him, he died a little inside.

Dean is not what most would call weak, but his brother and Bobby were his weakest points. He needed them more than they needed him. He knew that he was weak, but who would he be if he wasn't the protector? How could he protect if there was no one to protect? That thought was too much to bear, so when his brother went to college, he stayed near and tried his damnest to keep anything from messing Sam's life up.

In the end he failed. Sam was suddenly back in the hunting life, but he was unhappy. Dean kept going on as if he didn't notice. But soon Sam had choesen the demon bitch Ruby over him, and at that point he broke. He acted like it didn't matter; he found Sam and killed Ruby. They fought and soon Sam left Dean. It was lonely and Dean broke. His day with Cas helped him more than the angel could ever know, but when he was left alone in his car again all he could do was crawl into his motel bed and cry. His body shook, but no noise could be heard. It was silent, just as it always was when he was this weak.

Dean had traveled into the future and saw fucked-up Cas and his future asshole self. When he got back Cas saved him and after telling Cas to never change he realized something. He would never be good enough. Not now not ever. He wasn't fit to protect, he was nothing but a weakling. So, he looked into Castiel's eyes and fell to his knees. _"I can't… I just can't…."_ He whispered breathlessly. His world faded into darkness…"

A small boy stood up and pouted. His dark brown shaggy hair fell into his bright blue eyes. "I don't get why it matters teacher. We are angels, why do we have to learn about some Human who did something almost a hundred years ago?" The angel laughed softly. "Child you should know that this human changed the lives of people all around the world. This human was able to help an angel fall in love. This human also –"The boy rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. That was a long time ago!" The young boy was cuffed on the head. "It's just something you learn." Everyone in the room turned. "Hello love." The teacher said, smile on his lips. "Hey Cas. These kids giving you trouble?" Castiel laughed and stood. "Come now Dean, I can handle a few kids." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure you can." He turned to the children. "Shoo." He told the kids chasing them out of the small room. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head. "I love re-telling our story." Dean just laughed. "I can't believe we ended up in heaven. I was sure we both would have gone to Hell after we died." Cas just laughed at Dean's words. "We changed the world. We love each other and proved that in the end – Love really does conquer all." Dean laughed. "That was cheesy and so a chick flick moment." Cas cuffed Dean on the head. "Shut it." Dean muttered, blush staining his cheeks.


	2. Mates?

**Author's note! **_**Thank you sooo much for the review and all the alerts! XD They made me so happy and helped me pump out this chapter! So I've decided to center each chapter around a different character. It will be Cas, Dean, possibly another character if it helps the plot, or it'll just go back to Cas. I'm not sure if those actually make sense, but just go with me ok! Please enjoy and if you care please leave a review! XD**_

Castiel worked off his instinct and caught the falling male. He tilted his head to the side. He was unsure of what to do. It seemed that bringing him to Sam right now would be the wrong thing to do. With a confused stare he picked Dean up and cradled him to his chest. His wings spread out behind him and he took to the sky. A small frown made its way onto his face.

Dean had always had this light about him, one that radiate warmth to all those he cared for – until recently Castiel himself couldn't feel it. But now the warmth was so weak, as if his heart and mind had given up, but his soul still clung onto protecting people. "Dean please…. It…. Hurts to see you this way…" It was a whisper, but even if he yelled it he knew that Dean wouldn't hear him.

He landed in an old church that Dean had once shown him. Placing Dean gently on the cleanest bench he could he shook his head and flew away; only to rush back with some pillows and blankets. He didn't understand everything, but he knew humans couldn't be in the cold, and became uncomfortable easily.

Gently lifting Dean's head up head placed two large pillows. Then he wrapped Dean up, tucking him in like he had seen a mother do to a sick child. Castiel sat on the floor, unsure of what to do now. He had never had to take care of Dean, he left that to Sam. Jimmy's human heart made him feel pain, it beat painfully against his chest as he watched his human become paler.

His whole body began to shake and his eyes became blurry with liquid. He didn't know what was happening, all he knew is that it was connected to how weak Dean was becoming and how his warmth was slowly leaving him.

"Scary isn't it?" Castiel jumped up protectively, only to relax slightly when he noticed it was Anna. "How did you find us?" Anna smiled sadly. "I saw you flying." Castiel simply nodded. "Do… Do you know why I'm like this?" Anna nodded at Castiel's broken question. "It's called sadness, and fear. You fear that Dean will leave you. And you are full of sorrow because he might not be your human anymore." Castiel could only look at her with a confused tilt of the head and sorrow filled eyes.

"How do I save him?" His voice was so weak that Anna felt it as if it were a physical blow. He loved Dean. She thought Angels couldn't feel emotions. This time spent with Castiel proved her wrong. She walked towards them but stopped when Castiel was suddenly stationed between them with a glare pointed her way. "That, Castiel, is jealousy." Castiel almost stumbled. He didn't understand how it was all possible, but with a quick glance at Dean he decided it was because Dean was unlike any creature on this Earth.

"I know of a way, but-" Castiel cut her off. "What must I do." Anna shook her head. "You would have to share your grace with him. You would become a Halfling and the two of you would become mates. Obviously you would have to complete the bond by taking Dean."Castiel nodded. Anna threw her hands into the air – exasperated. "Just kiss him and force some of your grace into him. He will still be broken, it will be your job to nurse him back to health. You and I both know that what Dean has been through is more than any human should be capable of and _CASTIEL WAIT!"

She was too late, Castiel had already pressed his lips to Dean's and began to push his grace into the human. A glow began to emit from Castiel and soon it surrounded Dean and spread through the whole church. Anna had to close her eyes and turn away. She had never seen a light burn so fiercely.

The light finally faded and she turned to see Castiel fall to his knees. "Castiel you fool! I wasn't done-" She was cut off once again. "Hush. You'll wake Dean." He glared at her fiercely. "I still wasn't done explaining things. First off, because you've bonded you will have all the basic knowledge that Dean does, which means understanding emotions won't be so difficult. But now you're going to be extra possessive and territorial over Dean because he holds part of your soul and you his. Not to mention you'll be able to sense him – when he's hurt or happy, or even horny. You'll be connected to him no matter what."

Castiel nodded, he hadn't even noticed how easily it was to slide into these emotions that he suddenly understood. Anna tried to step closer and Castiel did a very impressive growl. Anna stopped mid-step. "Maybe I should come back later." Castiel sent her an exasperated look. She spread her wings and flew away.

He turned back to his mate and gently nuzzled his cheek, enjoying the way Dean's soul seemed to have began to fight against his heavy heart and mind. It pleased him further to notice that Dean's very soul was reaching out towards him for comfort.

* * *

Three days had passed with Castiel watching over Dean's still body, fetching food for himself and liquids to pour down Dean's throat. Castiel went on another food run, only to come back and notice Dean was no longer on his make-shift bed. Both anger and fear filled him as he searched frantically for his mate.

He threw the food to the side and began to search everywhere inside the church and realized that Dean might be in his car! He had brought it here because he thought it would make his mate happy, but he made sure not to leave any gas in it.

He ran to the car and felt himself give a sigh of relief. Dean was on the hood of his car, curled into a ball. Castiel wanted to punish Dean and teach him that mates shouldn't leave unless they were given permission, but decided against it. Dean was still hurt, and didn't even know of their new bond. So with silent movements Castiel got onto the hood with Dean and placed a hand on his head. Dean shot up, shock floating off of him in waves, until he noticed it was Castiel.

"Cas.." He muttered, before trying to sit up right. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and sat him up pulling him close. "Cas! What are you doing?" The half-angel just laughed, causing Dean to freeze with shock. "We have much to talk about. So please do not talk until I am done." Dean gave a hesitant nod. With that Castiel began to explain the past few days a very surprised Dean.

_**Yes Cas is going a bit –me man you woman- but I like to think top Cas Is kinda hot. Besides Cas is working off basic instinct. Yeah Den was trying to act like his old self, but that won't last long –Trust me! –wink wink nudge nudge- I use Castiel's name a lot - I'm going to work on that. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review! XD**_


	3. Dean confused, Cas explains

**Author's Note: HI! XD Welcome to chapter 2 of Useless Hero! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and all of the alerts! It makes me happy to read them. This chapter is going to be Dean's chapter. Dean is going to be confusing. He **_**is**_** a broken man, but he is also Dean. His character is going to annoy me a bit, but bare with me until I get the hang of writing him.**

Dean moaned, his muscles ached, and he couldn't see strait. Everything was so blurry. He tried to move, only to gasp out. His body felt like bricks, so heavy. With shuddering breaths he forced himself up and began to rub his eyes, trying to get his eyes to see strait. He didn't know how long he sat there, moving his body – little by little. He didn't want to, he wanted to lie back down and waste away, but his body had such unusual energy, it felt like before he had gone to hell, before that damn deal was made.

He needed to call Sammy. It didn't matter if he was broken, if he was tainted. He needed to protect his little brother; he needed to stop that future chuckles had shown him.

Green eyes scanned the place he was in. It looked like an old church. He shook his head and forced himself to stand, forcing his legs to move. He felt healthy physically, but it seemed that Sam was right – it was mind over matter. Another shuddering breath escaped his lips and he made his way through the door. He looked around, searching for something, anything, to call his brother with.

A small smiled came onto his face as he noticed his baby. He found it slightly easier to walk when he had his baby to look forward to. He opened the door and sat, letting a relieved sigh as he finally sat. His keys were still in the ignition and he turned it, his baby roared to life, and went silent – whoever brought his baby to him left him without gas.

With a growl of frustration he leaned to the side and looked under the passenger seat, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and pulled out a small blackberry. He dialed Sam's number and waited patiently.

"Hello?" Exhausted, worried voice.

"Sammy." Calm, forced.

"Dean?" Man where are you? Are you alright? Why haven't you been answering me?" Frantic, worried, a bit of fear.

"I'm fine Sam. Hear me out. If you're serious about hunting again, meet me at Bobby's in 2 days. Once your with me there is no turning back." Serious, strong.

"Yeah! I'll be there –" Dean ended the call, trying to stop the bile that was raising, food that he didn't remember eating was trying to make its way back up. He hated himself for feeling like this. He was sickened by the thought of being near Sam. It made him want to…. He wanted to hunt his brother, but at the same time he wanted to protect him.

He shifted in his seat, body suddenly feeling heavy once more. With a sigh he opened the door and forced himself up and made his way to the hood of his baby. The one thing that never left him, the one thing that always stayed by his side.

With slight struggle he pulled himself onto the hood and curled into a protective ball, something he hadn't done since he was about 9. His father always said being like this was a sign of weakness. Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out the world, trying to force back his tears.

He had slipped into a light slumber, only to be awakened by his stalker angel. After being pulled to the angel's side he sat tucked there – feeling oddly safe and confused. As the story continued Dean felt his face heat up and his heart beating insanely fast. "So… You're my… My mate?" Dean asked, unsure of what else to say.

Castiel let out another laugh. "Yes. I'm also your alpha. It sounds very animalistic, but now that I am half human, I am half animal as well. My instincts are very overpowering. I keep my mate safe, I must keep my mate health and protect. Even if it's against yourself." Dean twitched and began to try and wiggle out of his place – tucked into his… Mates, side. Cas growled softly and tightened his grip. "Please do not move. If you need something please tell me."

Dean tried to fight against Castiel, but his body only slipped further into Cas' hold, further into his warmth. "I can do things on my own. I don't nee-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips on his own. Dean let out a squeak – a very manly squeak, he added mentally. It was a soft kiss, almost re-assuring. Green eyes hid behind eyelids and Dean allowed himself to sink into Cas. The kiss was broken and Dean refused to open his eyes. "You react as a submissive because the grace that I put into you is strong and lays claim on you.

"It's still weird. But, I like this. I guess I don't mind it too much. It's kinda nice…" A sigh escaped his lips before he glared up at Cas. "Don't get use to this. You're lucky I'm just not in the fighting mood. If I was we so wouldn't be here like this." Cas gave him a smile that sent shivers down Dean's spine. He had a sinking feeling that he would be in this position more often than he'd like.

"I called Sam. We have to be at Bobby's in 2 days." Dean said shyly. Suddenly worried about what Cas would say. Later he would think back to this moment and kick himself – Dean Winchester didn't do shy.

Castiel placed a small kiss on Dean's head. "Next time make sure to talk with me before making any decisions. I am fine with it because you made those plans before you knew of your new place. Now sleep." Dean wanted to protest – he really did, but Cas was so warm, and he felt so safe. He hadn't felt this safe since that night. The night he became Sam's mother, father, older brother, and friend.

Eyes closed and a sigh escaped the young man and he drifted back into dream land.

**So this is the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed! XD**


	4. Anna and Pie

**Author's Note: I'm actually really happy that many of you showed concern for Dean's new status and Cas' new power over Dean. It's going to be a processes for the both of them to learn how to deal with their new standings. I also had a small question, are my chapters too short? If they are I could mix both Cas and Dean into the same chapter and just use a line to separate them. I would love your thoughts on this. Now, I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed and those who alerted me! XD**

Castiel had used his grace that was in Dean to help him drift off to sleep. Once he was sure his mate was asleep he lifted him up and brought him back indoors, placing him back in his makeshift bed and tucking him in. Castiel didn't know what to do next. His mate was sleeping and he had thrown the food he brought to the floor in his frantic search for Dean. He walked towards him, eyes going soft as he noticed how beautiful and warm his mate is. He seemed to be getting stronger. His soul was expanding, the heat he radiated was trying to find his loved ones, trying to protect them even as he slept.

A flutter of wings was heard and Cas threw himself in front of Dean, picking up a shotgun he had taken from the impala and pointed towards the sound. He only relaxed slightly when he saw Anna was the angel that appeared. "Has he woken yet?" Castiel had to force himself not to overreact to her worry, Anna had her chance with Dean already and wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take his mate away.

"He has and he will need food soon. Would you make a food run for me and get Dean some cherry pie. I would like some as well if you please… And chocolate chip cookies." Anna tried not to giggle at his and Dean's meal. "Sure thing hun, hang on. I have to take care of a few things, then I'll bring you two your… Food." With a flutter of wings she was gone. Castiel put the shotgun down and turned back to Dean.

"I am not sure that I like the thought of Anna near you. We will limit her visiting times. She seems very determined to see you." He spoke to Dean's sleeping form.

He suddenly felt lost. He shouldn't be so upset by Anna. He has always trusted Anna to lead him, to make sure he knew what to do next. Did becoming Dean's mate really change him so quickly? He knew that the answer was yes, but he didn't want to admit it; it was probably some of Dean's epic denial abilities.

Dean opened his eyes slowly. "What the hell?" He mumbled. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's face and Dean quickly moved away. "Stop right there. We need to chat." Castiel tilted his head slightly, reminding Dean of a lost puppy. "Don't think what happened out there is going to happen all the time! That was a fluke. Don't know what you did to me, but it's going to stop."

The half-angel didn't know if he should be amused by Dean's forced macho-man reply, or be upset by the fact that his mate was trying to tell him what to do. "Dean, you are the submissive. There is no way to change that I alr-" Dean sat up quikly, realizing that he hadn't already, closing his eyes briefly, trying to remove the sudden headache. "You should move that quickly so soon." Dean just glared. "Since when do I listen to what is suppose to happen?" Castiel returned the glare and his hand reached out and curled around the back of Dean's neck and squeezed, not hard enough to kill, but enough so that the pain would stop is talking.

Shocked, Dean just stayed still, eyes wide. "Please stop talking. Look, I don't know why-" There was a flutter of wings and Castiel growled. "Why am I constantly being interrupted. Next person to speak while I am will be punished." Anna giggled softly. "I'm sorry Cas, but I've got your food." Dean smiled. "PIE!" Anna walked towards them but stopped when she noticed her brother's possessive stance. "Here." Castiel took the food and passed Dean an entire pie and a fork.

Dean became completely focused on his pie, eating it vigorously, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Anna pulled Cas away slightly. "It seems that I didn't make things very clear. Dean isn't the only one who has to get use to this. You do too. You may be able to force your will onto Dean, but that wont make him happy. You have to learn how to control yourself. Power makes it easy to be curroupted brother. It's a painful thing to watch, and Dean will be the one to suffour the most."

"He will not suffer if I am protecting him." Anna shook her head sadly. "You have all of the knowledge of emotions, but it seems that you still don't understand how humans work… Pain is not only physical. If you keep him locked up than he'll never be truly happy; and you'll become something dark. I beg of you brother. Don't loose your angel self to your human side."

With those words Anna left, leaving Castiel confused and angry. She shouldn't know more about her mate than him. He wanted to be rashional about this, but his anger and need to have Dean as his own was much stronger. He turned back towards Dean, glare in place, only to soften. Dean had finished his pie and had the most amazingly innocent and carefree face he had ever seen on him. He suddenly noticed that this is the Dean he never got to meet. The Dean before Hell; the Dean that he watched over since he was 18. He smiled largely as he saw Dean look over to him, confused. "What?" Castiel shook his head and offered Dean his pie as well. "Here, I don't need to eat daily." Dean took the pie happily. Castiel simply took his cookies and began eat.

b Well there you go. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Castiel doesn't want to except the fact that eventually he'll have to share Dean. I can't wait to write the get together between Sam, Cas, and Dean. I can't wait! The amount of jelousy that is going to be flying around makes me slightly giddy. XD Is that a bad thing? Please review! b/


	5. Dean Fights back, Incite on the real Sam

…**. Ok, I know that it's been a while, but I have a valid excuse! My mom died and I've been really out of it. But I'm finally back on track and am not sure if I remember the exact story line I had in mind, sooooo, I'm winging it. Now I've decided to add a bit of Wincest. Lets just say that Sam is fucked in the head, and I don't know whether he will end up with Cas and Dean, or against them. If you have anything you would like to see happen within a chapter let me know and I might be able to work it in! AND I NEED A BETA! NOW ONTO CHAPTER 4!**

**P.S. I don't own Supernatural, because if I did there would be gay floating off the screen. **

As soon as the pie was in Dean's sight he completely forgot about everything around them and just began to eat. He loved pie about as much as he loved Sam. If there was a chose between pie and Sam, pie would loose by a very small margin.

So, when Cas offered his pie, he figured the argument could wait until he finished this pie. The only problem was, he didn't want to finish the pie. Something was welding up in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it. It was almost like he was afraid of Cas' reaction to whatever it was that he was going to say.

He looked at Cas threw his eyelashes, only to immediately look away. The half-angel was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. What scared him the most was the shiver that ran down his spine and straight to his cock. He shifted in his seat, trying to make sure Cas didn't notice his suddenly tight pants.

"Are you finished?" Castiel asked, making Dean jump in surprise. "Y-Yeah." He let the container fall to the ground kept his face turned away from the other male. "Dean..." Dean kept his face stubbornly pointed away. "Dean. Face me." Again, Dean didn't look, ignoring the warning in Cas' voice. Suddenly he felt that hand at the back of his neck again, forcing his face to Cas'. The look in the other man's eyes was one of complete anger.

"Mate does what I tell him." Cas growled out. Although the larger more dominate part of Dean screamed to apologize and beg for forgiveness, the small part of Dean's will flared to life in rebellion.

"I don't belong to you Cas! Now let go!" He struggled against the tightening grip. "Submit or I will punish you." Cas said, voice low and dangerous. "Fuck you! Let me go!" Cas growled and forced Dean to lay back on the bench. Cas pushed Dean's legs open and pressed himself against Dean. Dean froze, fear welding inside of him.

"You really gunna rape me?" His voice was so small, his will to fight replaced by fear and confusion. Castiel was his angel, he would never hurt him... Right? "Cas?" All he got in reply was a growl and another rub against his treacherous cock, that was hardening at the thought of Cas claiming him, overpowering him.

"Cas..." He whispered, his body suddenly shacking in fear. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that he shouldn't have disobeyed his alpha, the person who saved him, who owns him. The other side of him didn't like the fact that he was suddenly so helpless, how was he going to protect Sam if he couldn't even protect himself.

Suddenly the pressure on his neck let up, and he looked at the half angel questionably. "I am sorry Dean, it seems as if this is not as simple as I originally thought. You must be more careful. Until I can control myself properly I don't know what dangers could befall you." Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, whatever. Can you get off." Suddenly there was a grin on Castiel's face. "No, I don't think I will." Dean's eyes went wide and Cas leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Dean wanted to scream, wanted to yell bloody murder, instead he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer, hips jutting up to meet Cas'.

* * *

Sam Winchester had always loved his brother. Ever since they were small Dean was his world. As he got older he began to notice that sometimes when Dean would hug him, he would get hard. Or when he pretended to have a nightmare and Dean crawled into his bed, he would press himself as close as he could to his brother. As they both got older Dean began to hook up with other people, so Sam began to go against the rules, to show whatever bitch Dean was with that he always came first. Sam knew he was a selfish bastered, but it was Dean's fault really. If he wasn't so fixated on pleasing Sam, he never would have fallen in love.

Dean was a constant, no matter how many times he left Dean, he knew that the moment he called, his brother would always take him back. Sure, he slept around with women, but none of them could ever hold a match to him. If Dean ever did fall in love all Sam had to do was say the word and Dean would dump the bitch and be by his side again.

That was why when Dean was dragged to Hell, he turned to Ruby. Their sex was violent and hateful. He couldn't count how many times he slammed into her and wished she was Dean, then beat her for not really being him. Not the it mattered, the slut asked for it, begged for it.

When Dean came back, things were different, and Sam didn't like it. Suddenly some bitch angel thought that he owned Dean. Calling on Dean when he was alone, Ignoring Sam and only talking with Dean. The stupid angel rubbed him the wrong way, but he played it off. He let Dean think that the looks were because he was uncomfortable with the fact that Cas thought he was a freak. Obviously Dean had taken his side.

But he had fucked up and walked away from Dean. He thought it would be like all the other times, but when he had called his older brother, he heard Castiel in the background and could hear Dean's laughter spilling through the phone at whatever was said. So, he decided he needed to get back to Dean. He apologized, but Dean hung up on him – Telling him that they made each other weak. Without Ruby there, he took the girl he was working with and had sex with her.

He began to call Dean repeatedly. He didn't answer, and that pissed him off more. How dare his Dean not answer? After almost two days he stopped trying to call and began to take the girl whenever he could, pounded into her as she screamed for more. He hated sluts.

Then, about two days later, while he was taking out his frustrations on his co-worker once again, his cell rang. He stopped mid thrust and opened the phone, placing a hand over the girl's mouth so Dean wouldn't hear her. Dean told him that they were meeting at Bobby's in two days before hanging up. He was annoyed that Dean hung up on him, but pleased that his older brother finally gave into him once again. He pulled out of the girl and let her fall to the ground. "See ya." He ignored her cries and got into his new truck, and drove himself to Bobby's, evil smile spread across his lips.

**Cas ' will be in the next chapter, I'm kinda rusty so give me some time please. Leave a review PLEASE! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
